1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cone-type clamping arrangement, in which two elements with a conical internal circumferential surface, which are arranged one behind another in the axial direction, are pulled up onto a double-cone surface by means of axial clamping screws and radial clamping is brought about.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A clamping arrangement, designed as a separate clamping assembly, for clamping a hub on a shaft is known from DE-OS 21 59 813, in which there is arranged on the shaft in the intermediate space between hub and shaft a thin-walled double-cone ring. The greatest outside diameters of the individual cone surfaces are adjacent to one another in the center, and, in this central region, the clamping arrangement has a circumferential groove of rectangular cross-section. Arranged on the two cone surfaces are external cone rings which, with their cylindrical external circumferential surfaces, bear against the internal circumferential surface of the hub. The external cone rings have collars at mutually facing ends, which project radially inward from their cone surfaces and engage in a hook-like manner in the circumferential groove. The clamping screws extend axially between the external cone rings.
During tightening of this clamping assembly, the external cone rings are subjected to friction in each case on their external and internal circumferential surfaces, that is to say, friction occurs overall on four surfaces. As a result of this, a considerable proportion of the useful axial clamping force of the clamping screws for conversion into radial clamping force is lost.